borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Shank
|image = File:Borderlands 2010-02-25 20-12-18-63.png |caption = Anybody got an aspirin? |title = |gender = Male |race = Human |faction = Bandit |level = Boss |status = Killable |location = Lockdown Palace }} Mr. Shank is a Boss players will encounter in The Secret Armory of General Knoxx. Background Mr. Shank was Mad Moxxi's second husband, and the owner of the Lockdown Palace. He kidnaps Athena and plans to release her to the Crimson Lance for the massive bounty on her head, and it is up to the player to rescue her, while recovering her teleportation device from Shank. Strategy As with any other human enemy, a good strategy is to aim for the head. Which is obviously a weak point. He moves fairly fast and the only attack he uses is a melee, with his "shank." Now a good shield is a plus for this, one with the fast recharge ability is recommended. Also, a weapon with a fast fire rate, such as a combat rifle with the company Vladof, would work. My personal favorite for this is the Vladof Revolution, with its high magazine size and high fire rate, it makes the kill easier. He also has a fairly strong sheild, but this should go down after a couple of well placed shots to the head. After a certain point, he will start using Athena's teleporter. Making it harder to track where he is. Despite making it a bit harder to track, the teleporter gives of a red glow a second before he arrives, giving off his location. With the soldier, the turret can be placed to keep his attention while shooting at his head. A good mod for the soldier to have is Heavy Gunner, which upgrades the magazine size of combat rifles. Also with the Assault skill and the Overload skill, this combines to make a deadly combination. With Brick, a good strategy is to first, get criticals until he starts to teleport. Then using Berserker mode, take him out with either incendinary or corrosive damage. The Siren, all i really know with her is to go into phasewalk if your damaged and heal. Or possibly daze him if you can, i'm not to sure if daze will work on Mr. Shank. With the Hunter, use critical shots as normal, and then use Bloodwing to take out some of his health again with incendinary or corrosive and then possibly daze. Now after some dodging and shooting, he should be pretty much done for. Collect whatever loot he drops (which includes Athena's teleporter, make sure not to forget this) and then continue on with your mission. Trivia * He is most likely called "Mr. Shank" because his main weapon is a giant shank. It is obvious however, that there is a giant shank sticking out of his forehead that protrudes out of his right eyesocket as well. * His first name is revealed to be David by Moxxi shortly after his death. * It is insinuated that Mr. Shank is a homosexual/bisexual, this could be a reason for the demise of his relationship with Moxxi or a prison habituation. * His love interest is Chaz. * All the bandits in his "prison" are presumed to be homosexuals/bisexual. * He is a spokesperson for the male enhancement product "Engorge". * Even though Moxxi tells you to kill him, she is extremely saddened by the news of his death. * He is shown to be incredibly ruthless even to his own men, shown when he kills one of his own men for not adding the "Mr." to his name. * If killed again on subsequent visits he will still drop the 'personal teleporter' device, though this does not seem to provide any benefit. Quotes *"Um... are you attempting stealth? Is this what stealth looks like to you?" *"I'm going to shank my way into your heart, and sing show tunes as you die." *"My ex-wife put you up to this?" *"Feel my shiv!" *"Where am I? There you are!" *"SHANK!" *"My shanking fingers are gettin' itchy!" *"You're not gettin' out of here alive." See Also Category:Bosses Category:The Secret Armory of General Knoxx Category:Human